


I Can't Date You, I'm Dating My Best Friend!

by HarleysLittleMonster



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, fake relationship turns into real relationship, vandermarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysLittleMonster/pseuds/HarleysLittleMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas asks Hanna out. A lot. And she keeps coming up with excuses to not date him. But maybe she's run out of ideas.. Or maybe she has just one more excuse up her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   "Come _on_ , Hanna." Lucas almost whined. "Just  _one date,_ I promise!" Hanna internally groaned and rolled her eyes. This had to be the one-millionth time Lucas has asked her out. Mona kept telling her, ' _Don't say yes! Never say yes! **Never** trust Lucas!', _and Hanna couldn't think of a reason to disagree with her. You should always take your bestie's advice. 

 

   "Hanna,  _please._ We can do whatever you want! I'll even go shopping with you!" Okay, now Lucas was starting to get annoying. Normally, Hanna would have a full  _list_ of excuses on mind, ready for when Lucas asked her out again. Things like, ' _My mom needs me to help her with chores'_ and ' _Spencer needs me to help her keep an eye on Melissa'_. Some so fake even  _teachers_ could tell she was lying.

 

   Hanna could feel her eye twitching. "Oh my God! Lucas, I can't, okay?" Hanna tried to keep her voice low. "Why not?" The dorky boy in front of her asked. Hanna's mind went blank. She suddenly wanted to tell him what Mona had said. _' **Never** trust Lucas!'. _

"Because..." Hanna suddenly felt nervous. "Because Mona..." She paused, stammering for words. Lucas raised one eyebrow. "What about Mona?" He asked, smirking. Hanna felt her cheeks darken slightly as she resized what he was thinking. ' _Are you having an affair with your best friend?_ ' 

 

   Suddenly, that sounded like the best excuse on the planet. "BecauseMonaandIaredating!" It came out all at once. Hanna then blushed harder and slapped a hand over her mouth.  _I did not just say that._   _Oh my God, what will Mona say?_

 

 Lucas's eyes widened and he chuckled. " _Ooohhh,_ now I see." He said, nudging Hanna's arm playfully. "That's why you won't go out with me?" Hanna blinked, then nodded quickly. She then pulled out her phone. Pretending like she got a text, she smiled at Lucas. "Oh! That's Mona! I better go see what she wants." Hanna laughed nervously and ran off, Lucas's knowing grin burning in her mind.

 

\----------------------------

 

 Hanna found Mona after school ended. They met in front of Mona's locker, the brunette jittering excitedly, completely oblivious to Hanna shifting nervously. She was going on and on about stores to hit at the mall that afternoon and Hanna just felt the need to tell her what happened. "Mona!" Hanna interrupted. Mona's eyes shot to hers, showing that all of Mona's attention was on her. 

 

   Hanna shifted her weight from side to side. "Lucas asked me out again today." She said, watching Mona glare at nothing out of jealousy. _Jealousy?_ No, that was distrust. Why would Mona be jealous?

 

 Hanna went on. "I didn't say yes, of course, but I did say a rather... Different, excuse than usual." Mona gave a confused look, asking for more information. _Oh my God, she's gonna think I'm a lezzie, or something! She'll never talk to me again!_ "I kinda told him we were dating..." It came out so quiet that Hanna was almost positive that Mona didn't hear it. But she certainly did. There was plenty of facial evidence of that. Mona's eyes widened, her mouth dropped open, and despite her dark complexion, Hanna could see a dark blush covering her face. Mona cleared her throat and stared at the ground. Things were quiet until Hanna spoke up.

 

 "I was wondering.." She began, gaining Mona's attention again. "If we could pretend to... You know... So he'll leave me and our friendship alone?" Hanna blushed as she said this. Mona looked her straight in the eyes and nodded firmly. "Okay," she said. The blush was still visible on her cheeks. "I'll pretend to be your girlfriend. For my bestie!" Mona pulled Hanna into a hug. Hanna had never felt more relieved. 

 

 Mona finished packing her stuff and shut her locker. A huge grin spread across her face. "Now, let's go shopping!"

 

\-------------------------

   

   The next day at school, Hanna walked into the building with Mona at her side. After stopping at their lockers, the girls walked to their first class, which, _thank God_ , they had together. Hanna sat down at her desk, Mona sitting behind her, and glanced at Lucas across the room. He gave her a nice, friendly, smile and then glanced quickly between Hanna and Mona, a smirk forming on his lips. 

   

   Hanna blushed slightly, remembering the game she and Mona were playing. She looked behind her at her best friend, who asked ' _what?_ ' with her eyes and then looked across the classroom at Lucas. Hanna thought Mona would give him her usual reserved-for-Lucas-only glare, but instead, Mona smiled sweetly and then reached out and grabbed Hanna's hand, giving it a squeeze. Hanna smiled.

   Lucas just gave them a look saying, _'I'll leave you to alone, then'_ and looked towards the front of the room. Hanna and Mona grinned at each other. Hanna looked into the other girls eyes and felt her heart warm. She couldn't quite understand why, because she'd felt that feeling before. She used to feel it every time she looked at Sean. But hen she looked at Mona, it was a stronger, deeper feeling. Hanna liked it.

   Mona then pulled Hanna towards her so she could kiss her on the cheek. That shocked Hanna, making her cheeks darken and what felt like electricity shoot through her. Mona stayed for a second, and Hanna just enjoyed the feeling of her best friend's lips against her skin. The blonde then shivered as Mona pulled back, blushing, and let go of Hanna's hand just as Mr. Fitz walked in to start his lesson.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

   Hanna sat with Mona at lunch, watching her best friend pick at her lunch. Mona rarely ate anything in front of her; most of the food you put in front of her turned out to be a prop. 

 

   But today, Hanna watched out of the corner of her eye as Mona picked up an apple and took a small bite. Mona caught her staring, raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. It was clear that she wanted to ask why Hanna had focused her attention on her. But Hanna just smiled and looked around the room. Spencer, Aria, and Emily sat together at one table across the room. Jenna Marshall sat with Toby Cavanaugh a couple tables away. And Lucas, who was actually _watching her,_ was sitting across from their table. He sat alone.

 

   Lucas gave Hanna a smile that grew into a grin once he laid eyes on Mona. His eyes flicked back to Hanna, saying only one thing: ' _You two aren't as touchy-feely as before. Maybe I could take care of that for you?'_ Hanna grimaced, groaning softly.

 

   Mona heard and gave Hanna a confused look. Her eyes then immediately flicked over to Lucas. Mona's face showed no emotion but jealousy. _There you go again,_ Hanna thought. _What does Mona have to be jealous about?_  Hanna's best friend smiled at her and looked directly in her eyes. Mona pecked the blonde on the cheek, making her feel those electric shocks again, and cuddled against Hanna's neck. She heard Mona let out a content sigh. 

 

   Hanna blushed as she stroked Mona's hair and glanced at Lucas, who smiled sweetly and went back to his lunch. "Hey," she whispered to Mona, "he's not looking anymore." Mona had a slight look of disappointment across her face. She wrapped her hands around Hanna's waist. "I don't wanna move yet. You're nice and warm." Mona said in a cheery voice. Hanna could make out a blush on her cheeks.

 

   Not wanting to upset Mona, Hanna didn't say anything but pressed a kiss on Mona's forehead instead. She felt Mona tense, but the brunette soon calmed down and started humming happily. Hanna liked it when Mona hummed; it was comforting. She liked it when Mona sang even more. They used to (and sometimes still do) have karaoke contests together when they thought they were alone. Mona's voice was gorgeous, so she nearly always won.

 

   As Mona let go of Hanna's waist and sat up to continue eating, Hanna thought of the jealous look that her best friend had on just moments ago. _What was that about?_ She felt this aching need to ask Mona if she was jealous of Lucas, and if so, why?

 

\-------------------------

 

   Mona stood with Hanna at her locker, watching her bestie pack up for the end of the day. "We got company." Mona whispered, and Hanna turned around. Noel Khan walked up to them. "Hey, girls! So I heard you two are dating now." He said, arching his eyebrows. Hanna froze. Did _everyone_ know?

 

   Noel laughed as Mona smiled, grabbing Hanna's hand. "Yes, as a matter of fact, we are." She said, rather proudly for a fake dating game. Hanna smiled but stayed silent. Noel grinned. "So you two are, like, _lezzies_ now?" He asked, like it was impossible. "Yeah," Hanna nodded quickly. Mona stayed still. "That kinda makes sense." Noel commented, pointing at Mona. "I always had suspicions about you, Vanderwaal. But Hanna? Not a clue." Hanna watched as Mona blushed furiously and glared at Noel. "Yeah, you can leave now." She said through gritted teeth. Noel gave them a small wave and backed away.

 

   Hanna was shocked. She turned to Mona. "He had _suspicions?_ What does that mean, exactly?" Mona closed her eyes tightly and sighed. "Remember when Noel dumped me?" She asked, and Hanna nodded. "Well, he did that for a different reason then you think." Mona said, staring at the ground. Hanna was very interested. "What? What reason?" She asked, hoping she didn't sound desperate. Mona chuckled and looked at Hanna. "I'll tell you when we're ready," She said. "But right now, I'm in the mood for a mani-pedi. You in?" Of course Hanna said yes.

 

   But during the drive there, she couldn't help but wonder. Mona had said when _we're_ ready. Not when _she's_ ready, or when _Hanna's_ ready, but _we're._ Referring to _both of them._ What in God's name did _that_ mean? Hanna also thought about the real reason Noel dumped Mona, and what it could be. Maybe they went to a party together and he caught Mona kissing a girl. Maybe he saw lesbian porn in her search history or something. Hanna had no idea.

 

   She looked at Mona, who was singing along to the radio and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. Hanna felt her face flush, the warm feeling spreading throughout her body once more. Her heart leapt as Mona began the chorus of the song, which was _Girl Crush_ by Little Big Town. 

_I wanna taste her lips,_

_Yeah, 'cause they taste like you._

_I wanna drown myself_

_In a bottle of her perfume._

Hanna giggled at that line and Mona glanced in her direction, smiling. She started to sing louder. 

  _I want her long, blonde hair,_

_I want her magic touch._

_Yeah, 'cause maybe then,_

_You'd want me just as much._

_I got a girl crush..._

Mona was blushing, obviously in love with the song. Hanna realized she enjoyed the song, too. Mona turned off the radio and pulled into the parking lot at the mall. Hanna, still feeling giddy from hearing Mona sing that song, felt her face flush as she placed her hand on Mona's asking her to wait. Mona did, turning towards Hanna and smiling. The blonde looked directly into her best friend's eyes and felt a million butterflies in her stomach. Mona's eyes shined. "Hanna?" She whispered.

 

   Hanna tilted Mona's chin up slightly with one finger and pressed her lips softly against the other girl's. She knew exactly why she did it- all those butterflies, the feeling of warmth when looking at Mona; Hanna _liked_ her. Mona cupped her cheek with one hand and whimpered, as if Hanna kissing her was the sweetest thing anyone had ever done with her. She kissed back softly, her tongue making loving strokes against Hanna's lips. 

 

   When the pair pulled away, all Hanna could hear was her heartbeat in her own ears. She felt as if her lips were numb; Mona had filled her entire body with electricity. Mona was staring at her, breathing heavily, until she spoke. "You do not know how long I've wanted that to happen." She said softly. Her voice was much huskier that usual. Hanna smiled and giggled. "Yeah, I've been wanting that to happen, too." She admitted. A grin spread across both girls' faces as they got out of Mona's car. "Come on," the brunette said, grabbing Hanna's hand. "Mani-pedis for our first date." Hanna grinned even more and pecked Mona on the cheek. "That sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the song Girl Crush. It belongs to Little Big Town. I just enjoy the song.


	3. Chapter 3

   Hanna Marin walked in through the front doors of Rosewood High, hand-in-hand with her best friend, Mona Vanderwaal. Or was she her  _girlfriend_ now? After the kiss they shared the day before, and the evening of shopping, makeovers, and a fabulous dinner that Mona called their 'first date', Hanna wasn't really sure what they were anymore. They were just _pretending_ to be dating before, but now they really _were,_ so that _technically_ made them girlfriends, right? Hanna felt giddy just thinking about them that way.

 

   Hanna gave Mona a sweet smile as the two besties walked to their first class together. She loved the cliché schoolgirl-crush grin that the shorter girl had on. It made her look _so_ cute, and it just made Hanna love her even more. Yes, _love._ Hanna was sure that she was head-over-heels in love with her best friend. Which made her worry- did Mona feel the same way?

 

    _That's a stupid thought,_ Hanna said in her mind. After seeing Mona the happiest she'd ever been the day before, the blonde was sure Mona at least _liked_ her. She even said so! Well, not really... She said she'd been waiting forever for she and Hanna to kiss, and how much she had prayed it would happen. That had to mean something, right?

 

    _Of course it does._ Hanna walked into the classroom and sat in her seat, Mona taking her usual spot behind her. She nudged her bestie with her elbow and pointed at Lucas, who was waving at Hanna, smiling. She rolled her eyes _ever so slightly,_ and Mona gave Lucas a stone-cold glare _filled to the brim_ with jealousy. And, Hanna noticed, a little possesivness. Grinning wickedly, Hanna grabbed Mona's hand and gave her a long kiss on the cheek, making the brunette's face turn crimson. Hanna could feel the heat of her blush under her lips.

 

   When Hanna pulled back, Mona was giving her a shy smile, letting a _tiny_ bit of her nerdy side out, which Hanna respected. She always thought Nerdy Mona was adorable. 

 

   Hanna turned to Lucas, a proud grin on her face. The dorky teen just raised his eyebrows and turned away. _I'll leave you two alone, then,_ his look said. _Good,_ Hanna thought. _Because I'd prefer some alone time with my girlfriend._

 

_\-------------------------------------_

 

Hanna walked into the yearbook meeting room, Mona trailing behind her. She hadn't wanted to come here, but Lucas had asked her to, so Mona just _insisted_ on coming along (After making the most jealous face on the planet). Hanna had asked Lucas why he wanted her, but he just kept saying 'it's a surprise!' So she felt a little nervous of what was to come. 

 

   Lucas noticed her and waved her over, smiling excitedly while holding a camera. A blue backdrop was set up as if he were doing a photoshoot, and his smile grew when he spotted Mona (who glared back at him). "Okay, guys, guess what?" Lucas asked, looking between the two girls. Hanna shrugged. "What?" She grinned widely at what came out of Lucas's mouth next. "You guys were voted _Cutest Couple!"_ He cried, making jazz hands for special effect. Hanna shouted "oh my God!" As Mona squealed loudly. 

 

   Mona grabbed Hanna's face and gave her a giant kiss before asking Lucas, "Wait, what? How?" Lucas smiled and shrugged. "News about your relationship spread fast, and apparently, you guys are everyone's favorite!" Hanna grinned again. She was just so.. _Happy_ right now, and she could tell Mona felt the same way. 

 

   "Yeah, I called you guys here so we could take the photos for the yearbook." Lucas explained, holding up his camera. "Do you wanna start?" Bothe girls nodded and Lucas arranged them in front of the backdrop. "Okay, guys, look adorable!" He said.  Mona grabbed Hanna's hand and kissed her cheek right when Lucas snapped the photo. "Perfect!" He cried. He pulled out a chair and placed Hanna in it, then asked Mona to sit on her lap which made the blonde start to giggle like crazy. Mona did so, wrapping her arms around Hanna's neck and holding her body close to her as if she were afraid she was gonna fall. Lucas snapped another picture. 

 

   "You're gonna give us our own copies of these, right?" Mona asked. Lucas nodded. "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Hanna laughed and gently turned Mona's head to she could press a kiss on her lips. The brunette kissed back quickly, her hand cupping Hanna's face as she let out a soft moan. Hanna heard Lucas snap another photo. The noise startled both girls and made them pull away from each other. "Sorry to interrupt you, but that one is _definitely_ going in the yearbook." The girls laughed as Lucas posed them for their next photo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a little short, you guys, I've just been really busy lately. I'll make sure to keep updating, though; I haven't forgotten about these two adorable sweethearts!


End file.
